Broken Promises
by pixiepuff101
Summary: Kori and Richard are best friends but when Richard forgets an important day and goes on a date with the worst person in their school he ends up ruining his relationship with Kori. Years later after that day they meet up again, but will everything be forgi
1. High School Years

**Hey this is my new story. To all those who have read "I Will Always Find You" I'll try and update soon, hopefully before Xmas but who knows. Please enjoy.**

**Summary- Kori and Richard are best friends but when Richard forgets an important day and goes on a date with the worst person in their school he ends up ruining his relationship with Kori. Years later after that day they meet up again, but will everything be forgiven or will they still hate each other?**

**AN- I know nothing about newspapers so don't sue me if I say something that's wrong.**

Story

"Someone Speaking or name of something" 

'_Kori's thoughts or someone else's.'_

**Chapter 1**

**High School Years**

I can't believe I'm Gotham's greatest news reporter. Not only am I that but I also receive the most letters for my advice column on the newspaper. Ok I have to admit it is hard work, but I've worked hard to get to where I am and _nothing_ is gonna change that. I refuse to give into an unorganised state or let any man distract me. I work for Gotham's most popular newspaper and my identity for my advice column is kept a secret so not to be biased or so no one can stop me in the street and ask me advice. My name is Starfire, though my real name is Kori Anders.

As I walked into my office Jules came in behind me.

"Kori, Mr Jamieson wants to see you, I think it's about your next news assignment." He said walking out.

"Thanks Jules. I'll be right there." I said following him to Mr Jamieson's office. I have worked here since I left college I got the job right away.

"Ah, Hello Kori. How is you morning?" Mr Jamieson asked.

" Good morning. It's been good. Yours?" I asked sitting down.

"Busy. Now in this weeks paper I'm going to add an interview with Richard Grayson, but I need someone to do the interview for me and _you_ are that someone." He said pointing at me.

"Can't someone else do it?" I whined

"Sorry Kori, everyone is busy and since you just finished your last article, you're the only one who could take the work. Funny thing is though, I called him up and asked for an interview, thought I should do it before hand, but he said no. Then I said, 'you don't want to let Kori Anders down now do you' and he said, 'Kori Anders huh, guess it won't hurt' and I got the interview for you. Why don't you wanna do it?" He said leaning his arms against his desk and leaning forward.

"Well, I don't like him. He's such an arrogant man who thinks he can get any woman he wants." I said folding my arms.

"Oh. There must be some _other_ reasons."

"There is, but it's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world"

"Well…ok. Richard and I were best friends. We met when we were 10 years old, there was a party for a museum, which had recently opened, and we both had to go. He went with Bruce Wayne and I went with my parents. We were both bored and formed a friendship. Then, last year of high school everything changed…

Flashback

"Hey Kori love your outfit. Have you decided what you're doing for your B-day?" Karen asked.

"Hey. Well, either a pool party or movies and a restaurant. What do you think?" Kori asked as she closed her locker.

"I like the movies and a restaurant idea, that way we're not stuck in the same place for ages." Rachel said from behind them.

"Yeah that way Karen and Vic can get together at the movies." Kori said.

"Shut up." Karen said blushing.

The three girls laughed as they walked into their maths classroom. Kori took a seat next to her best friend Richard. They knew each other so well, though they did have their secrets and didn't tell each other, that was all right.

Later that day, at lunch. (I'm too lazy to go through the whole classes and stuff, so I'll skip to a good part)

"Hey so what is happening for you're party?" Garfield asked

"Well I decided, with the help of Bee (Karen) and Rach that we would go to a restaurant first and then the movies, what do you think?" Kori said

"Yeah that sounds great. What movie?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, what movie? And more importantly, has the restaurant got tofu?" Gar said waving a piece of the fake meat about.

"WHAT! TOFU! No way man we ain't going to a tofu restaurant" Victor said

"I think that's for Kori to decided, right Kori" Gar said nudging Kori.

"Erm…don't worry Gar, the restaurant will have tofu, and meat for the rest of us." Kori said reassuringly.

"Great."

They eat their lunch and got to class when the bell rang.

Kori's birthday party

It was Kori's birthday the day before but they decided to have her birthday celebration the day after. Everyone had got ready for their night out for Kori's birthday. They were to meet at her house around 6 o'clock then from there they would take her limo to the restaurant and then to the movies where they would see the new "walk of the zombie part II". As Gar puts it, it's meant to be "The utterly, totally scariest movie of the century." Everyone was at Kori's mansion, well all except one.

"Hey guys are we ready. I'm starving" Gar said whining

"Yeah but Richard isn't here." Rachel said

"I'm gonna call him, see if something's come up." Kori said walking out of the room.

"Man I have a bad feeling he ain't gonna show." Vic said when Kori had left the room.

"Yeah I agree. He would be the first one here." Karen said

"Bruce said he went out." Kori said re-entering the living room.

"He'll be here soon then." Gar said happily.

"No. He went out 2 _hours_ ago. He's not coming." Kori said trying to hold back the tears.

"Well his lose. We'll have a great time without him." Karen said trying to cheer Kori up

They left for the restaurant and then went to the movies. Richard never showed up.

At school the next day. (The party was on Sunday)

"Hey guys." Richard said walking up to Gar and Vic

"Hey man. Where were you on Sunday?" Vic asked

"Yeah. You totally ditched Kori." Gar said

"What was happening on Sunday?" Richard asked confused

"Kori's birthday party." The two said

"Oh no. I totally forgot. I thought it was next week. I went on a date with Kitten." He said stopping

"Kori ain't gonna be happy 'bout that." Vic said

"I know." Richard said.

"Don't worry man. She can't stay mad at you forever. You're best friends." Vic said patting Richard on the back.

"I hope you're right Vic. I really hope you're right." Dick said. (I'm tired of typing 'Richard'.)

"We'll soon find out coz here they come." Gar said pointing to the girls.

"Hey Dick, where were you on Sunday? We missed you." Karen said looking at Kori.

"Well…em…you see em-" He was cut of by Vic.

"Hey Bee, Rach. Why don't we go to the canteen." Vic said pulling the 2 girls away.

They heard Rachel say "Don't call me that."

"Weird." Kori said. "Anyway, what were you gonna say?"

"About last night, I thought it was next Sunday so I kinda went on a date."

"Oh. Who with?" Kori asked a little hurt

"…Kitten." Dick said looking away from Kori. He didn't want to see how she would react.

"_Kitten_" Kori said with her mouth open.

"Yeah. Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Dick said tugging at his shirt collar.

"You know how much I hate her, why?" Kori said

"Well she said Sunday was the only time she wasn't busy. I thought it sounded familiar but I thought I was coz Bruce had a meeting so I agreed. I totally forgot it was your birthday."

"You forgot my birthday. After like, 8 years of being friends, you forgot my birthday?! How!"

"I don't know. I just did."

"You don't just forget someone birthday. Ok maybe someone you've just met but I'm your best friend. I can't believe this. Not even Gar would forget and he's useless with dates."

"Like I said. I'm sorry, I don't know how I forgot."

Kori was about to say something when a screech was heard in the hallway.

"RICHIPOO I had such a good night on _OUR_ DATE. I can't believe _YOU_ ASKED _ME_ OUT." Kitten screeched.

"Hey Kitten." Dick said.

"Hey. So what we doin' tonight? Oh hey _Kori_. Did you hear the good news?" Kitten said glaring at Kori.

"What, _Dick_ asked you out on a date?" Kori asked rolling her eyes and making Richard wince at hearing her use his nickname.

"Yes that's good news isn't it, what I _meant_ to say was that, did you hear the _great_ news?"

"No but I'll guess. You have a incurable disease and will die."

"Ha ha. No Richipoo is my new BOYFRIEND and I'm his GIRLFRIEND"

"What!" Kori said shocked. Her face suddenly went pale and she could feel her tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." Richard said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well just to clarify something. You are NOT sitting at our table." Kori said

"RICHIPOO" Kitten whined.

"Yeah, it's probably better if you didn't." He said rubbing the back of his neck again. "Well because-"

"No one like you." Kori said finishing Richards sentence.

"Tell her to get _lost_ RICHIPOO."

"I was just about to ask him the same thing. Only instead of me to get lost it would be _you_. And I would hope you stayed lost!" Kori said. She glared at her for a moment then turned round and walked away. Not before giving Richard a glare that could kill.

At lunch

Richard tried to talk to Kori all day but all she did was glare back at him.

"Kori please say something. I'm sorry. Really I am. I'd do anything for you, you know that." He said

"…" Kori glared and sat down and before Richard could sit she moved her bag onto his seat so he couldn't sit down.

"Hey. Let me sit Kori." He said.

"Not here. You have a girlfriend who'd want you to sit with _her_. So go and sit with her coz I sure don't want you here." Kori said

"Kori…please. I didn't mean to." He whispered.

She looked up to see his pleading eyes and was about to say, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be horrible. You can sit here. I was just angry that you forgot me for _her_." When that damn screeched filled the air.

"OH RICHIPOO!" The beast screeched waving its hand to make him see where it was so he's come over.

"I can see I'm not wanted here." He said then left.

After that he didn't try to talk to her and he didn't sit next to her in any of their classes.

End flashback

"After that we had more arguments when we met in the corridor then I guess he snapped. He called me one night and said 'I guess our friendship is over huh?" I agreed and that was that. The only time we spoke to one another was to shout insults at each other. He made my last year of high school a living hell. He teased me, tripped me up, pulled pranks on me and just bullied me. And I stayed with my little group of friends and we all couldn't help think how we were friends with him. He had changed so much after that afternoon. I blame myself for what he's become but it was his choice to give up." As I finished a tear ran down my face, I quickly wiped it away and looked at Mr Jamieson.

"Wow Kori. I never knew. No wonder you're so damn good at giving advice." He said.

"Yeah." I said laughing a little.

"Look, Kori, I'm sorry but you're the only one who can do this for me. You just have to face your past. It'll always catch up with you and when it does you gotta face it." Mr. J said

"I never knew you could be so deep." I said putting a hand over my heart.

"I know, you bring out the best in me. Now, the interview will be on Monday okay at 9:15. It'll be at Mr Grayson's office in Wayne Enterprises." He said. I nodded and got up to leave.

"Thanks." I said before I left.

"Since you have nothing else to do, I guess you could just go home. Research Grayson and prepare for the interview."

* * *

I went home. My home was a luxurious penthouse apartment at the top of the poshest, most expensive and famous place to live in Gotham. It is a building called Atwood estates. Even though I can afford like, 5 houses and a mansions, I like living here. People are friendly and don't bother you that much. There are mostly single people, like myself, living here but there are also couples, friends and old married couples. It's also like a hotel, as long as you have enough money, anyone can stay here. I sighed as I walked into my apartment; it was empty as usual. I'm still trying to get used to living alone. It's been about 8 months since I moved here. I first lived with Rachel for about 4 years but Gar asked her to move in with him so we sold the old place and I moved here. Rachel is now a psychiatrist. She had grown her once short purple hair and it was now below her shoulders. She is still the smallest of the group but still as gothic as ever. She isn't as emotionless as she used to be thanks to Gar. Garfield also known as Gar loves the colour green, which makes Rachel think of sick. He is a famous comedian. He is also a protestor for animal rights and a vegetarian. My other two friends, Vic and Bee, Bee's real name is Karen, are mechanics. Bee has her own mechanics shop called "Honey Bees" which everyone goes to and Vic is a mechanic/technician at Wayne Enterprises. Vic is the tallest in our group then Bee. I'm in the middle then it's Gar and then Rachel. I set my keys down on the small table next to my phone and answering machine. 'A message. Mmm.' I pressed the button one the machine.

"You have one new message. Received Friday 24th April at 12:15:" the machine voice said

"…"

"End of message." The machine said again.

'Strange all that's on there is someone breathing. If it's Gar with one of his pranks I'll kill him. Still Gar wouldn't do that. He'd prank call me and say something stupid but he wouldn't just breathe. Probably a wrong number or something. Now to get prepared for this stupid interview.' I sat down at my computer, brought up the internet and search for 'Richard Grayson' at least more than a thousand results were found.

'Now what should I ask him? I think a mix between the company and his life. Em…well that's really it, unless I ask about what he's interested in. Ok lets look at the news on him.'

As I looked at any news that was on him, to get an idea of what to ask him about, the phone rang.

"Hello." I said

"Hello?" I said again.

"Who is this?" I asked. Then the person on the other line hung up.

'Ok, now I know that wasn't Gar. Maybe the person on the other line was speaking but I couldn't hear them because of a bad connection. Forget about it and get back to work. If you're still think it's Gar then phone Rachel, but later.' I thought to myself.

I went back to work, trying to find out what to ask Richard Grayson was hard work, but most of it was about recent events with him being caught with another girl when he was already going out with someone.

'Wow, it's eight already. I've only got 5 questions and I need 5 more. Oh well, I have the whole weekend to prepare for this thing.'

I shut down my computer and sat on the couch. Fridays were always boring. Rachel and Gar always went out for dinner and Bee had to go away on business to Jump City so that left Vic. But he worked till 7:30 and will be back at 7:45 then since Bee is away, he'll call her, so he's no good. Jinx's, no, she's a bit _too_ wild for me. Tara would be on a date. Ugh no one. Well that leaves my good friend's Ben and Jerry and why not invite Hagen-daz aswell.

As I sat back down after getting my ice-cream buddies I watched some tv. I was half way through watching 'Gone with the Wind' when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said but no answer.

"Look who ever this is stop it." After I said this I heard the dial tone.

'Phone Rachel this is just too freaky. 3 phone calls and no one speaking. Fine I'll call Rachel.'

"Hey Rachel, its Kori." I said

"Well. I've had 3 phone calls but it's like prank calls. When I say 'hello' no one says anything, I just hear breathing. Is Gar up to this coz if he is kill him for me." I said

"Are you sure it's not Gar? Ok, no I don't want to disturb you and Gar. I just wanted to know if it was Gar."

"Ok. Yeah I'll be fine."

"I'm sure."

"I will. Promise. See you later."

After I got off the phone I went to my bed even though it's quite early.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of the first chapter hope u liked it. It'll be a slow start till about the 5 chapter or something- not quite sure. Anyway review plz**

**Lv Zoe xxx**


	2. The Interview

**Hello, Hello again. thanks for reviewing!!! I'm glad u liked the story. **

**dolphinluver21**- thanks for reviewing, i agree with u about the grammer, i wrote the chapter ages ago but couldn't be bothered checking if it was ok before i put it on. plus I'm not too got wiv grammer :P

**plexus**- thanks as well, Kori and Kitten have a lot of history which u'll find out about later on in the story.

**i am SO one of them**- Don't worry it's not Richard who's calling her...someone else. mwahahahaha cough cough (I'm actually coughing here lol.)

**Hope u enjoy this chapter, i hope the grammer is ok, if it's not plz tell me . i love my commas hehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**The interview**

**Monday**

The weekend had gone by quickly, I hung out with Rachel. We went to Gar's new comedy show. It was pretty funny. There was one part where he walked over to the table on the stage for a drink of water but he slipped and knocked the table and drink over. When he stood up it looked like he had wet himself. Afterwards he said, "Oops, I guess I shoulda gone to the toilet before I came on, huh." Everyone laughed.

Unfortunately today is my interview with Richard Grayson. Wish me luck, I'll need it. Rachel is going to meet me at 10 o'clock to get a coffee and talk. Gar was going to one of his protests against animal testing and Rachel is a bit worried because apparently these guys at the company don't like protestors and get quite violent, they had several court cases where protestors were attacked and badly hurt. Yet for some reason they were never shut down. It's 8:45 and I wanted to stop of at Starbucks then pick up some mail at my office for my advice column.

* * *

Kori's office (I skipped ahead a lil' bit)

"Hey Kori, aren't you meant to be at an interview? I heard you were interviewing the Richard Grayson. You're so lucky." Shelly said as I entered the lobby of the newsroom.

"Not till 9:15, I got time. I'm just picking up some things." I said entering my office. After I collected my mail I walked back to my car.

'9:00, better hurry. Ok calm thoughts, breathe in and breathe out. Don't let the idiot bug you ok. He'll try to mess with your head. Ignore him and any comments he makes about the past. If he makes any, hopefully he won't.' I thought to myself.

I arrived at the big skyscraper named 'Wayne Enterprises'. Walking up to the building I was met by the devil reincarnated-Richard Grayson.

"Well if it isn't Kori Anders." He said smirking.

I would have really liked to say, " cut the crap Grayson and let's just get on with this." But when dealing with someone as famous and rich as Richard even though he is probably the worst and most arrogant person alive, you have to act polite and respectful.

"Good day to you too Mr Grayson." I said. "Shall we get on?" I asked.

"Too busy to chat Kori?" He asked still smirking.

"Perhaps." I said

"Why not cancel a few tea parties. And just call me Richard. You know I hate all that formal crap." He said walking into the building.

"Do I really." I muttered following him.

We sat in his office and I got my notepad and pen out. 'Strange, 2 messages.'

"Excuse me a minute _Richard_." I said pressing the button to hear the voice mails. The 'you have two new messages' crap came on then nothing, just breathing. I could feel my face go pale and I started to feel sick. Richard must have noticed as he asked me what was wrong.

"N-nothing." I said looking at the screen of my phone 'number withheld.' 'Oh god. This person has my mobile number as well.'

"You sure. You seemed kind of, freaked out." Richard said again looking at me with concern. His blue eyes were hidden under dark sunglasses. I pressed the button on my phone again to hear the next message, I prayed it wasn't the person again.

"Hey hunn, I'm back. I'm at work right now and Vic is about to go to work as well but if you give me a call later I'll fill you in. I met some real hot guys.' Karen said then I heard a 'hey' from Vic. 'anyway, I hope the interview with Richard goes ok. Talk to you soon. Luv ya.'

I put my phone back in my back and started asking Richard questions.

"So, where do you see your relationship with Marisa Carter going?" I asked

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said smirking. I didn't feel like playing his mind games or just playing any kind of game with him.

"Mr. Grayson, just answer the question. The sooner you answer the sooner we get this over with." I said

"Who said I wanted it to be over? And I already told you just to call me Richard."

"If you-" I started but was cut off by my phone ringing.

"You're popular today." Richard said. I picked up my phone and saw Rachel's number.

"Hey." I said a little annoyed at Richard.

"Wait, calm down Rach. What happened?" I said. On the other line was a hysterical Rachel. I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Oh no. I'll be right there. I'll get Vic and we'll pick up Bee." I said letting my notes fall on the floor as I stood up.

"Sorry Mr Grayson, but something's come up and I need to go. I'll call your office for another interview. Could you possibly show me where Victor Stone works please." I said then picked up my notes.

"Sure. What's up?" Richard asked curious

"A friend's been in an accident." I replied

"Who? Gar?"

"Gar, yeah."

"What happened?"

"That's non of your business." I said walking out of the room and to the elevator.

"Come one Kori, he's my friend too you know. I need to know if he's alright." Richard said following me out the door.

"He's your _friend_! You haven't seen him in years. You abandoned him and the rest of us. How can you even consider yourself a friend?" I shouted as the elevator door closed behind me sending us down to where Vic worked.

"He was my friend long before he was yours." Richard said getting angrier.

"But you still abandoned him, didn't you." I said taking a step towards him to show I wasn't going to back down.

"That was because of you." He said stepping forward aswell.

"_Me_. why? I wasn't stopping you." I said defending myself.

"You were angry with me. I knew after that lunchtime you wouldn't back down. You wouldn't forgive me. You know you're so childish and stubborn Kori. You fell out with me for such a stupid reason."

"I'm stubborn! You're the stubborn one."

We stared at each other with bald fists, we didn't realise the elevator door was open and outside it stood Vic.

"Kori, Richard! What's up?" He said taken back at the sight of Richard and I being in the same elevator.

"Gar's in the hospital. We'll pick up Bee on the way." I said pulling him into the elevator then stabbing the button to go back up to the ground floor.

"Oh god, I hope the little meat hater is ok." Vic said.

The elevator was soon consumed by silence. It was the awkward silence that always made me nervous. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Richard looking at me. It made me even more nervous and whenever I am really, really nervous I somehow always get the hiccups. And right on cue I hiccuped. Vic laughed at me, as he knew why I was hiccuping.

Vic said good bye to Richard but I just walked of to my car and waited for him to come. We drove of and headed for Bee's work. While driving to it, Vic called her to tell her what happened.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahahha!!!! what'll happen next?!!? find out next time hehe. if u like it or wanna compain then REVIEW!!!! yay **

**well, lv Zoe xxx**


	3. The Hospital

**Hello, Hello and welcome back...lol. Hope u like the story soo far. here is chapter 3. yay!!! I know you've been waiting for it for SO long!! lol, plz enjoy and don't forget to review!! lol, happy reading!

* * *

**

Chapter 3

The hospital

We picked Bee up and then headed to the hospital, which Gar was taken to. The nurse immediately took us to the waiting room and when we entered we found Raven sitting on the sofa with her knees up to her chin rocking back and forth, tears flowing down her face. Raven is never one to show emotion, though she shows emotion to Gar, Bee, Vic and I. She started to hide her emotions the first year of high school which was the same year her father started beating her. It had gotten worse as the years went on and her dad was finally arrested; now she has nothing to do with him and hopefully never will again. I rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Do you want to meditate?" I asked her. Nodding her head she stood up then sat on the floor chanting her usual manta, 'Azerath Metrion Zinthos.' I joined her and we stayed like that for a while.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you but Garfield Logan is now awake. One of you can come through now." A nurse said. We all looked at Raven who was still in her meditation stance with one eye open.

"What?" She crocked noticing that all eyes were on her.

"He'll want to see you first Rae. He'll want you to know first that he's ok." I said helping her up then pushing her towards the door. She left and I slumped down on the sofa next to Bee and Vic.

"He'll be ok. He's awake so that's good news." Vic said

"Yeah. Look I'll be back in a minute I'm just gonna get some letters from my car. So I'll be back." I said then after they nodded I walked out of the room to my car.

I got my bag and walked back into the room, when I did Vic and Bee stopped talking. I looked at them and Bee smiled uneasily.

"Hey, Bee and I are going to get food do you want anything?" Vic asked standing up.

"No thanks." I said and sat back down on the sofa. Vic was obviously talking about my elevator hiccups and Richard.

* * *

After about half an hour Bee came back into the room with a rather suspicious sly smile. 

"Hey Kor, decided what letter to write back to?" She asked

"No, what are you and Vic up to?" I asked

"What makes you think Vic and I are up to something?" she asked trying to look innocent.

"Karen Louise Beecher, you always have that sly look on your face when you're up to something. Now spill." I said.

"Ooohhh middle named. We're not up to anything now what letter can't you chose between?" She said folding her arms.

I decided to drop the subject and showed her the two letters.

' Dear Starfire,

I think my boyfriend, of 6 months, is cheating on me. Should I ask him out right about it or should I follow him and see what he actually gets up to? Please help me, I really like this guy.

From Cheated Love'

' Dear Starfire,

I know this is usually for adults but I don't know any other advice columns. I have a problem and don't know how to sort it. My best friend has had a crush on this guy since we started high school which was about a year and a half ago but he hangs around with a bad crowd and is one of the worst guys in school. He recently asked my friend out and she accepted but instead of going to the movies they went to a college party and she got totally drunk. She doesn't even remember how or what happened. Please help me, I want to help her without hurting her.

From Best Friends Forever.'

"Well the first one I'd say beat the living crap out you're boyfriend till he tells the truth and the second if your friend goes to another party go with her and if she gets worse tell her out right." Bee said with a nod.

"I dunno. I agree with you on the second one but the first I'd say ask him out right first if he denies cheating on you and then still acts funny follow him. That way if you follow him first and then ask him the whole you followed me thing could get blown back up in your face. I might just go with the first one but send a little letter to the second one with advice." I said

"That might be better." Bee said

I heard the door to the waiting room open and looked up. You'll never guess who walked in after Vic…Richard. Vic sat next to Bee and well, the only other seat for Richard was the one next to me on the sofa. I glared at Bee and Vic who just kept glancing at each other then at Richard and I. I leaned back on the sofa then spoke.

" I knew you two were up to something." I said breaking the silence and glaring at the couple.

"Well we had to do something. Richard and you have to talk sometime and plus, I bet Richard wants to find out if Gar is ok. Don't you Dick." Bee said.

"Yeah. Have you heard anything? From Raven I mean." He asked looking at me. Those damn blue eyes go to me. If there is one think I hate more about Richard than his attitude towards women, it's his eyes. They're absolutely gorgeous; they're so hypnotic, I guess that's how Richard gets most women. When you look into them they sparkle and make you feel special. That's what made Richard and I friends.

Flashback

There was music and dancing but Kori was bored. There was no one here her age that she could hang out with and her parents had left her to talk to a man called Bruce Wayne. They had just moved to Gotham 5 days ago but her parents still managed to make friends quickly unlike her. As for her sister, she was flirting with any boy she could. It was times like this when Kori would miss her brother. He was 2 years older than she was, he'd ran away a week after he found out they were moving. Her parents tried to find him but they had no luck. Kori never got on well with her sister and she didn't know why. She picked up a glass of orange juice and sat down on a seat. She was 9 years old so she couldn't have any champagne, but she would have taken a glass if she were old enough.

'Only 2 more hours here.' Kori thought. She then heard her mum shouting her name and telling her to come over.

"This is our youngest daughter, Kori. Our eldest is mingling just now and I don't want to disturb her." Her mum said.

"Nice to meet you Kori. How have you liked Gotham so far?" Bruce asked shaking Kori's hand.

"It is certainly different. I was expecting…well I do not know. It is a very busy place." Kori said and gave Bruce a polite smile.

"Yes Gotham is busy. It's because all us top business men work here, right Mr Anders." Bruce said and then laughed when Kori's dad laughed.

"I am going out for some fresh air." Kori said and then headed for the elevator.

"So sister dear, do you like the party?" Koma asked. Koma is Kori's sister whom is 2 years her senior. Unlike Kori, who has red hair and green eyes, Koma has black hair and grey eyes though when out Koma wears purple contacts.

"It is nice. Are you?" Kori asked

"Of course little sister. I've met some interesting rich boys." Koma said with a laugh. The elevator door opened and she walked in. "Don't even try talking to them." Koma said with a sneer, Kori just looked down. She hated it when Koma treated her like this, though it had gotten worse over the years. She hadn't realised Koma had stepped into the elevator until she was pinned against the wall.

"I'll make this loud and clear sister dearest, _I_ make the friends, _you_ stay friendless. Ok." She yelled in Kori's face.

"I said _OK_." She screamed when Kori didn't answer her. Koma slapped Kori on the face and then walked away when the elevator doors reopened. Koma had never hit her, ok she pushed her and tripped her up but never slapped her. Kori had tears in her eyes and she could tell her cheek was red. It felt sore and hot. The elevator doors were still open and a boy with black short spiky hair and dark sunglasses on walked in.

"Where to?" The boy asked flashing a smile.

"Erm…ground please." Kori said. When she got a good look at his face she knew Koma had probably flirted with him **(Sorry if that doesn't make sense**)and she hoped Koma wouldn't see them or she might jump to conclusions. And knowing Koma is she slapped her once she would do it again.

"I'm Richard Grayson but the way. I'm Bruce Wayne's adopted son." The boy said holding out a hand.

"Kori. Kori Anders. Nice to meet you." Kori said shaking Richard's hand. There was a moment of silence as they walked out of the elevator and outside.

"So, you gonna tell me who hit you or am I just gonna have to guess? We'll be here all night if I do." Richard said.

"How-" Kori started but was soon interupted.

"Your cheek's bright red and you looked upset when I got in the elevator." He said with concern.

"It was no one." She said looking away from him.

"Wanna get a hot chocolate?"

"What about my parents?"

"Don't worry. Explain to them you were with me." He said then grabbed her hand and dragged her to a little café on the second floor. They sat down with a hot chocolate each. Even though they only met it felt like they'd known each other for years.

"So now are you gonna tell me?" Richard asked again but this time he took his glasses off revealing two gorgeous ice blue eyes. Kori was hypnotised by them, she couldn't stop looking into them.

"My sister." She said quietly. Looking away from his eyes, she took another of her hot chocolate.

"So you had an argument with her and she hit you?" Richard asked.

"Not exactly." Kori said looking into her hot chocolate.

"Oh…so she just hit you?" Richard asked concerned. They looked into each other's eyes but were soon interrupted by a voice.

"Richard, there you are. I was wondering where you had got to. Ah, Kori, I see you've met Richard. Your parents are wondering where you are." Bruce said coming up to the two.

"Hey, Kori here's my number. You know if anything else happens then just call. We can talk." Richard said then got up and walked off with Bruce.

"Thanks." Kori said then folded the paper up and put it in her pocket.

End Flashback

Looking into those eyes made me feel special, that I could tell him anything and he wouldn't mind.

"Kori?" A voice said bringing her back to reality.

"Huh, what? Sorry I zoned out there." I said

"No duh. You didn't answer Richard's question, has Rach been through to tell you how Gar is?" Bee said.

"Oh, no she hadn't. You could have answered that question you know, you were here too." I said

"Still I wasn't here for the whole time plus, he asked **_you_**. Anyway, Vic and I are away for a bit.." Bee said getting up.

"What! Where to?" I said franticly looking at them.

"One word…food" Vic said.

"Are you actually getting some this time?" Kor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now while we're gone, you two kiddies get along ok." Bee said laughing.

Silence filled the air of the waiting room; it was the uncomfortable kind, which was soon broken by Richard's voice.

"So do you wanna continue the interview?" He asked

"Yeah sure." I said then got out my notepad and pen.

We finished the interview twenty minutes later and sat in silence after that I don't know what happened. I opened my eyes and found Richard looking at me. I gave him a funny look as if to say 'what?'. It wasn't till my senses woke up that I realised I had fallen asleep…on Richard's shoulder. I was mortified, I couldn't believe I fell asleep on his shoulder. I don't even know how I did.

"Good evening, sleepy beauty." He said

"Mmm." I said frowning at him. "Has anyone came in yet?"

"No sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess. Has Vic or Bee been in or are they still getting food?"

"No, still away at the café place."

* * *

Richard POV (this is his view of what happened)

We finished the interview and sat back on the sofa. To me the silence was comfortable-ish. I watched her as she pulled her knees up to her chin, hoping she wouldn't catch me looking. This was the third time she's done that since I've known her, I mean the third time she's pulled her knees up to her chin. The first time was when Koma jumped her; she was beaten up pretty badly and didn't want to go home, so she stayed with me. The second time was when her parents were killed. She stopped moving and her head slowly dropped. I looked over and saw that she was sleeping. Her hands were slowly moving apart so I took them and then pulled her legs away from her chin and straightened them out a little. I then put her head on my shoulder so she could lean against someone. She was beautiful though she doesn't realise it. She not like other women, she doesn't flaunt herself at guys. If you were meant to be one thing, she would be an angel, no doubt about it. I read Starfire's advice column once and there was one letter about someone being in love with your best friend who's a guy. Starfire said that ' everyone who has a male for a best friend will always fall in love, it's like an unspoken rule. I had one and I guess I fell in love with him but make a move before it's too late. You'll regret it.' I looked at her again; she had been asleep for almost half an hour. I watched her and saw her eyes flutter open. She gave me a funny look and then realised she was on my shoulder. She quickly lifted her head and blushed. She looks even more radiant when she blushes.

"Good evening, sleeping beauty." I said flashing her with one of my dazzling smiles, which no on- I repeat- _no one_ can resist to smile back or be nice.

"Mmm." She groaned then frowned at me. She took her legs off the sofa but knocked her bag over when she put them on the ground, all the contents in her bag spilled out. I couldn't believe how many papers and enveloped letters she had in her bag. She knelt down and quickly picked them up, I knelt down as well and our hands touched, it made us both blush. It wasn't till we looked up at each other that we realised how close we were.

"Ehem. I'm just gonna put my bag in my car. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She said picking her bag up then walking to the door.

"I'll come with you." I said following her.

* * *

Kori POV

When I heard him say he'd come with me I turned around, not realising he was so close, I put a hand on his chest and tried to push him back.

"You better stay here. I don't want Rachel coming in and finding no one here. She'd be really angry." I said

He sighed which sent shivers up my back and then said "Fine."

I walked out the room and towards the car park. When I got to my car I put my bag on the passenger seat then checked my phone for messages. There were 3. They were all from the same person, the person who never talked. It was really scary.

* * *

Richard POV

After Kori left I sat back down on the sofa. It was only a minute or so after she left that a crying Rachel opened the door.

"Hey Rach, how is he?" I asked getting up and walking over to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked angrily while wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Vic told me to come." I replied

"Where's Kori, if you've hurt he I swear Gar won't be the only one I know in a hospital bed."

"I swear I haven't hurt her. She just went to put her bag in her car."

"Ok. Where are the others?"

"Café."

"Oh…well. Gar's fine now. Though there was a reaction to the chemical's the staff threw on them." As she said this Vic and Bee came up to the door. It was silent for a minute until we heard a voice from the hallway.

"Rach." It said and when Rachel turned round she said "Kori!" and ran up to her. They hugged.

"That person called again, 4 times." Kori whispered, I only barley heard her.

"Oh Kori, do you know who it is yet?" Rach asked a little louder.

"No." They stopped hugging and Kori asked if Gar was ok and Rach gave her the same answer as she gave me.

We followed Rach to a room at the end of a corridor and went inside. We saw Gar lying on the bed. I looked at him and saw his skin was no longer pale but was green.

"You look like a grass stain." Vic said

"Victor!" an annoyed Bee said then elbowed him in the stomach.

" At least my favourite colour is green. I would have died if it turned pink." Gar said. We laughed. He then noticed me.

"RICHARD!" he yelled then jumped out of bed and walked to me. "I'm glad you're here. I hope you and Kori have made up." He said.

"I'm glad you're ok Gar. When Rachel phones Kori this morning and she said she had to leave coz you'd been in an accident I got worried. But I must say, green is definitely your colour." I said

We laughed some more and talked about what happened but soon after we got chucked out the room. We went back to the waiting room for a while. I really enjoyed being with the old gang, and the only person who didn't make me feel welcome was Rachel, and well I didn't really talk to Kori since she wouldn't let me.

"I'm just going out for some air." Kori said, there were numerous 'ok' and she walked out.

"I'm just going out for some air too. And to talk to Kori." I said again there were numerous 'k's' and I left.

When I got outside I saw Kori standing with her back to me leaning against the wall.

"Look who ever this is stop calling me. If you don't, I'll call the police." She said then slammed her phone shut.

* * *

Kori's POV

I put my phone back in my pocket then took a deep breath. The sky was beautiful tonight. I looked at it then I felt two strong arms wrap around me then pull me back, closer to their owner. I let out an 'eep' then the person spoke.

"So, someone's been stalking you, huh." Richard said (**if you didn't get it, Richard is the one who has Kori in his arms. squeals**) "I knew something was up with you the minute you checked your voice mail. I always know when something's up Kor, you can't hide it under a fake smile and a 'I'm fine' from _**me**_." He said turning her round to face him and those freakin' damn blue eyes. They annoy the hell out of me. ugh.

"Sorry." I said looking down at the ground. He pulled my chin up making me look into his eyes.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault." He said then we stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. I have to admit I am starting to hate him a little less than I did before, is that a good thing or a bad thing? He's starting to be the old Richard, the one who cares, but then again what do I know this could be a one of his tricks.

"Why did you say no to the interview at first then yes when you found out I was gonna be the one to interview you?" I asked looking away from him. He took his other arm away from round my back and sighed.

"Because I thought maybe…maybe we could start fresh you know, become friends again." He replied. "And I wanted to see you again. I missed you Kor." I wasn't sure what to say so I just looked at him and smile then walked back inside leaving him behind.

* * *

**Lol, hehe hoped u liked that!! REVIEW plz. anyway till next time **

**lv Zoe xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I've found some time to update this story so here is Chapter 4. Hope u like it.**

Chapter 4 

**A new house and a new stalker.**

* * *

Kori's POV

I musta fallen asleep again because when I woke up I was lying on a nice, soft, comfy, leather couch…which moved slightly. I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the other end of a limo. The only person I know who has a limo is Richard. I felt someone hold on to my legs as we turned a corner. I sat up, there on the other side of the limo seat was Richard holding my legs on his lap. He was looking out the window at the world outside. He jumped when he turned round and saw I was awake.

"Oh, Vic and Bee thought it would be a good idea if I took you home, they gave me your address." He said.

"Oh. How long have I been asleep for?" I asked.

"Awhile, it's 7 now."

We fell into a more comfortable silence and after a few moments I felt the limo slow down then come to a halt. I looked out the window and saw we were outside the apartment block I called home.

"Thanks for the lift home." I said then got out the limo. I turned around to watch the limo drive off but found Richard had followed me out of the limo and was walking up to meet me at the door.

"I'll walk you to your door." He said I nodded slowly then turned and walked through the entrance.

"Oh my God, Kori! Thank _God_ you're ok. When I heard they hadn't contacted you I was worried sick." James said running up and hugging me tightly. There's only one word to describe James, or rather a name, G.A.D.P. He's Gay And Damn Proud of it. He's like Jack from 'Will & Grace' but with less 'it's-all-about-me'

"Why?" I asked.

"Someone broke into your apartment. I was getting ready for a date when I heard a bang coming from outside. So I took a look and saw your door wide open then it closed. I knew you were out and I saw on the news about Gar. So I figured you wouldn't be back home till later. So I called the office and they said they hadn't seen you come up. They sent security up. Unfortunately the guy got away. How is Gar? Oh, I didn't know you knew the Richard Grayson." He finished and looked Richard up and down.

"Richard this is James Redwood. He lives across from me. James am I allowed in my apartment?" I asked.

"Sorry hunni I dunno. I think you gotta ask the police." He replied.

I walked over to the nearest police officer.

"Hi, I'm Kori Anders, I was wondering if I could get back into my apartment." I said giving him the best smile I could.

"You're the owner of the apartment which was broken into are you not?" He asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Sure, I'll send an officer with you two." The officer said then walked away.

"You two?" I asked confused.

"Yes, us two. I'm coming with you, you can't leave me here with that James guy. He freaks me out. He keeps looking at me and touching my arm." Richard said

"_Hey_! He's a good friend of mine, don't make fun of him. If you do you're making fun of me. Not that you haven't before." I said walking past him with my head up high.

We followed the officer into the elevator and I started to worry about where I would stay until my apartment is ok to live in again. I wasn't gonna ask to stay with Rach and Gar coz she has to take care of Gar. As for Vic and Bee, well they live in a one bedroomed apartment so there'd be no room for me. The elevator doors opened to reveal a corridor full of police officers. The officer, Bob was his name, told us to follow him. When we got into my apartment I almost fainted, it was a wreck. Dishes and glasses were smashed across the kitchen floor, pictures which were on the wall were either torn or broken. And some cushions, which were meant to be on my sofa, had holes in them from being stabbed by something.

"You should look around, see if anything is missing." Another officer said. I looked around but found nothing missing. I checked in my bedroom and found my photo album out. I looked through it and saw there were a couple of photo's missing.

"Hey some photos of me are missing." I said handing the photo album to Bob.

"Please describe the missing photo's for me." He said

"Well…one was of Rachel Roth, Victor Stone, Karen Beecher and I at the beach, another was the opening day of 'Honey Bee's', the third one was of me at the premier of 'Lost Soles' and the last photo which isn't there is one of me and er… Richard hugging at school." I said blushing at the memory.

Flashback

Kori and Richard had fell out a couple of hours ago because Richard had told Kori she was starting to act fake like Kitten. At lunch they had said sorry and were hugging. They heard Gar shout "CHEESE" and then something flashed. Richard froze and then broke the hug with Kori and turned to see Vic with a camera in his hand smirking.

"I'll give you to the count of 10 to run." He said through gritted teeth. "1 to _10_!" He then shouted and ran after Vic and Gar.

End of Flashback

"Have you had any other trouble miss Anders?" The officer asked, but before I could answer Richard did.

"Yes she's been having phone calls but no one talks on the other end of the line." He said

"O-" the officer started.

"He didn't ask you." I said facing Richard angrily.

"Hey I'm just trying to help." Richard said

"Well you can help by letting me handle this." I said

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt. Do you have another place to stay miss?" The officer asked.

"Yes, I'll be staying at a hotel, I'll give you the number and address when I get find one. And that way you can call me when my apartment is ok to live in again."

"No you won't. You'll stay with Bruce and I. That way I can make sure nothing happens to you." Richard said.

"What makes you think I wanna stay with _you_?" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Kor, you're my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to you so I want you to stay with me at Wayne Manor."

"I _was_ you're best friend." I scoffed.

"You don't have a choice. And just think we can catch up, have loads of quality time together." He said enthusiastically.

"Oh joys." I said sarcastically. "Kill me now." I muttered under my breath.

"I know, it'll be so fun." Richard said ignoring the 'kill me now' comment and thinking she was actually being serious.

"Yeah, just drop me off at the nearest hotel." I said

"Nuh uh. You're staying at the manor and that's final. Now go get some spare clothes and stuff." He said pushing me towards my bedroom. I did as he said and packed some clothes and make-up in a bag. Before we left the police said they'd call me when I can live in my apartment again. They still had to do some test to find out anything on the guy who broke in. we got into Richard's limo again and drove off towards the manor.

"Why do you want me staying with you?" I asked Richard.

"You're my best friend, you may denie it but you are. I just want to make sure you're safe." He replied looking into my green eyes with his blue ones. Then suddenly my phone rang breaking the silence, which had fallen as we looked at each other.

"Hel-" I said but was cut off yet again by Richard who grabbed my phone off me.

"Look who ever this is better not call again or else I'll kick your ass!" He yelled then looked pretty embarrassed and handed my phone back to me, "It's er…your boss." He said blushing.

"_Thanks_." I said to him

"Hello?" I said. "Yes sir, er well. The reason why Richard Grayson answered my phone like that is because someone keeps calling me but they don't talk and then someone broke into my apartment so he's in a sort of overprotective mood." I said glaring at Richard who just smiled sheepishly back.

"Yes sir, I'll type it up and hand it in tomorrow as well as the…you know, other things." I said. Only a few people know I'm Starfire: Rachel, Bee, a few people at work and Mr Jamieson, his real name is Joe. I could feel Richard's eyes on me when I hung up and put my phone back in my bag.

"What 'other things' were you talking about?" He asked

"Work stuff which is non of your business." I replied.

"I figured that out but what sort of work stuff?"

"You know things for articles, like why does Richard Grayson ask so many questions?"

"I'm just curious."

* * *

It took about half an hour to get to the 'manor' as Dick calls it. I got out of the limo after it stopped and followed Rich, who had taken my bags, inside. I was then greeted by Alfred and Bruce, who had come from his study.

"It is nice to have you here miss Kori." Alfred said

"Nice to see you to Alfred." I said giving him a genuine smile. I was happy to see Alfred and Bruce since I knew I would stay sane living here.

"I haven't seen you in awhile Kori, how are you?" Bruce asked.

"Good. And you?" I asked

"Good as well."

"A lot of 'Good' is being said, I'm starting to hate the word. Bruce is ok if Kori stays with us for a while because someone's stalking her and broke into her apartment so she needs a place to stay for a while." Richard said

"That's fine. It's a pleasure to have you stay with us Kori." Bruce said

"I'm not actually being stalked, Richard's just making that up." I said

"Dick's just being overprotective and jumping to conclusions." Bruce said then left the hallway. "Like he always does with you." I heard him mutter.

"I do not." Richard said. "I'll show Kori to her room Al, you get on with what ever you need to be doing." He said then walked of to the stairs still with my bags in his hands. I followed him and we went into one of the many guestrooms.

"Here we are. This room ok for you?" He asked.

"Yeah. May I ask why you are in such a good mood and being so nice?" I asked

"I'm just glad to see you. Now what can I do for you?" He asked

"Have you got a computer where I can type up some stuff and put it onto a floppy disc?" I asked.

"Yeah follow me." As I followed him out the door and along the hall, we ended up in his room.

"Why are we in your room?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and leaning slightly more on my right.

"You needed a computer I got a computer." He said then pointed to a flat screen computer. I sat down and switched it on.

"Do you want me to leave or stay…and talk?" Richard asked me.

"Well…you can stay for a while but then I gotta type up something private so when I need to do that you can leave, if that's ok." I said

"Nothing illegal I hope."

"Nope, I'm a good girl."

"You always are." He said with a soft smile.

We sat in silence and I decided to start typing up the interview. It was easy to type up and wouldn't take long and once I've finished typing up the letters I'll put them onto a disk and go to work.

"So do you want to ask me any questions?" I asked Richard as I typed.

"Yeah. All the same questions you asked me." he replied lying on his stomach on his bed.

"What, how serious do I think Marisa and yours relationship is and where do I see Wayne Enterprises going in the future?" I asked making him laugh.

"No. I meant, do you have a relationship with anyone and what's it like to work for a newspaper and have you ever loved someone?"

"Well, no I don't have a relationship with anyone, I don't have time to date. It's great working for a newspaper, it's hard work but it's worth it."

"You never answered my last question. Have you ever been in love?" he asked getting of his bed then kneeling beside me.

"Once." I whispered while tapping my fingers on the keys of the keyboard lightly. I saw him open his mouth about to ask 'who' but I quickly looked at him and shook my head, he closed his mouth and got up.

"I'll leave you in peace for a while. I'll either be outside or in the living room." He said then opened the door and left. When he was gone I put my head in my hands and sighed. 'Why am I feeling this again? I'm meant to hate him not…lov- no, you don't you just hate him that much.' I thought and continued to type my stuff up.

* * *

**lv Zoe xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here's the next chapter. hope u enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Work, hot chocolate and betrayal**.

* * *

After I typed up my stuff I put it on a floppy disc and asked Richard if he could take me to the hospital. My car was still there and I wanted to see how Gar was and to tell Rach about my apartment. Unfortunately when I went down to the living room, Dick was watching the news. The news reporter was outside my apartment block talking about me.

"You know, you photograph really well." He said

"Thanks, I think. Can you or Alfred or someone give me a lift to the hospital?" I asked

"Yeah, I will. Is everything ok, with Gar I mean." He asked

"Yeah everything's fine, I just need to get my car which is still at the hospital."

"Ok, let's go."

We told Alfred we were going out and when Richard told me what we were going out on I was so excited. I've been on his motorbike loads of times. I just couldn't believe he still had it.

"We're really going on that?" I asked pointing to his bike. (Motor bike)

"Yeah, are you scared or something?" He asked

"No! I just can't believe you still have it."

"I know, come on don't want you late for work."

Richard's bike, known as the R-cycle, is red, gorgeous and soo cool. It has a black 'R' on the side of it. Bruce gave it to him for his 17th birthday. Vic was the one who painted the 'R' on it so we wouldn't lose it, to look cool and so it could have a name- the R-cycle. We wheel spinned around and down the path, out the gate and towards the hospital. I held onto Richard's waist and put my head on his back. I felt like I was a teenager again, I know, lame saying but I did. I felt like Richard and I never fell out, we never hated each other and we grew up together.

Richard's POV

I decided to go on the R-cycle with Kori to the hospital because she loves it. I remember when I first got it, Bruce telling me to always wear a helmet, drive at a suitable speed and that I had to remember all the rules of the road. Kori had come over early because I told her I'd give her a ride.

Flashback

Kori walked up to the manor door and knocked.

"Good evening Miss Kori, Master Dick will be down I a few minutes please come in." Alfred said

"Thanks Al." Kori said. Hearing a noise from the stairs she turned to see Richard jogging down them with a lopsided grin on his face and his eyes covered, as usual, with sunglasses.

"Wanna see what Bruce got me?" He asked when he reached Kori.

"Yeah sure." She replied then was whisked off by Richard. They entered the garage and Kori found herself infront of a red motor bike.

"Omg, it's so cool! He really bought you this?" She asked putting a hand on the bike.

"Yeah. You wanna take it to meet the others?"

"You're actually allowed to drive it?" she asked

"Of course."

"Cool!"

They got on the bike. Richard revved the engine and they drove off rather fast. He chuckled as Kori screamed and held onto him for her dear life. After a minutes or so she started to laugh and shouted, "This is so fun!" to Richard.

End of Flashback

Kori's POV

"Thanks for the lift. Do you wanna come and see Gar?" I asked getting of the bike.

"Yeah." He said then we walked into the hospital. Luckily we arrived during visiting hours so we were allowed to go in his room. Rachel was still there but she was sleeping.

"Hey Gar." I said softly.

"Hey Kor, Dick. Nice to see you two came together. I saw the news Kor, sorry about your apartment. Do you have somewhere to stay?" Gar asked sitting up slowly so not to disturb Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be staying with Richard for a while."

We sat for a couple of minutes more talking about unimportant things then I said goodbye since I had to go back into work. Richard stayed with Gar saying he had things to talk to him about.

* * *

It wasn't long till I got to the news building. As I walked into the lobby people came up to me and said stuff like, 'Sorry about your apartment' or 'they'll catch the idiot who did that.' I knocked on the boss's door and entered.

"Ah, Kori. Good to see you. How's Gar?" he asked

"He's doing ok. I brought the interview and the letters for they advice column." I said taking out the floppy dick.

"Good, good. Go down to Tony and check for viruses then bring it back up." He said smiling.

"Okay." I said then left. Tony is a computer geek. He works in the IT department just below the news lobby. He checks any computer things for viruses. I walked into the empty elevator and then when the doors opened again I walked over to the double doors.

"Hey Tony. I got something for you to check." I said walking up to a blonde haired kid. He was the youngest in the department but he's the best. He's a computer genius.

"What is it Kor?" He asked

"Floppy dick containing an interview with Richard Grayson and some Starfire advice letters. The big J upstairs wants to get them checked. Can you do that for me?" I asked knowing he could. I held the floppy disk between my middle finger and my index finger.

"Oh I dunno, it'll be awfully hard." He said

"For me but you?! No way you're a computer **God**!" I said

"I guess, since it's for you." he said then took the disk. "Wait a couple then I'll bring it over to you, just sit on the chairs over there." He said pointing to a line of chairs against the wall. As I sat thinking on one of the chairs when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Kori, I heard about your break in. why don't you stay with me. We'll have loads of fun together." It said

"Sorry Roy, I've already got a place to stay. And even if I didn't I wouldn't want to stay with you." I said not looking at Roy.

"Why not babe?" he asked

"Well for 1, I don't trust you and 2, I don't like you. And don't call me 'babe'"

"Oh come one babe, you know you want to."

"No!"

"Don't trust yourself around me."

"Ugh. It's just **you** I don't trust."

"Why's that babe?"

"Stop calling me babe! And leave me alone!"

"It's a free country."

"I think the lady wants you to leave her alone." A voice said from behind us.

"Good to see you Dick." Roy said

" I'd say the same but harassing reporters isn't very good." Richard said

"What are you doing here anyway?" Roy asked glaring at him

"I came to see if Kori wanted to get lunch." He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah sure." I said quietly.

"What about Marisa, aren't you dating her?"

"Yes I am but Kori is just a friend. She's staying with me till her apartment is fine to live in."

"Interesting." Roy said

"What is?" I asked

"Nothing." Roy said then walked away.

"Ok, he was weirder than usual. He didn't hurt you or do anything to you, did he?" Richard said checking for any injuries.

"No and if he did someone would have seen him. So did you really come down here to see if I wanted to get lunch?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah. I know this great little place near a museum that I think you'll like." He said

"You do? Well we'll have to check that out won't we. But first I need my floppy disk back." I said then Tony suddenly appeared and handed me the disk.

"It's all safe and sound for the system Kor." He said then walked away.

"I gotta hand it in to my boss. You coming?" I asked

"Yeah."

We went into the elevator and I pressed the button to go to the 3rd floor. As the elevator doors opened again to let us out every woman in the office stopped what they were doing when they saw Richard walk out of the elevator. Some started to whisper.

"I wish I hadn't agreed to come up now." He whispered to me

"Hey you should have known women work here and they all think you're hot." I said

"So are you one of those woman?" he asked which made me blush. Ok I could either go along with this little, er…flirty conversation or put a stop to it but luckily Tara interrupted us so I didn't have to choose.

"Mr Grayson so nice of you to come to our office. I'm Tara Markov." She said with her 'flirty' face on.

"Nice to meet you miss Markov. Though Kori and I just came up as she needs to drop of some work." He said then grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Where is the office your boss works in?" He asked looking around. He clearly didn't want to be here. I had to laugh, he looked really funny, and for a rich playboy who's always plays it cool he was certainly playing it uncool.

"It's over here." I said then walked towards Mr J's door with Richard following in pursuit. I knocked on the open door then went in.

"Mr. Jamieson, Tony checked the disk and its virus free and ready to load onto the system." I said then handed it to him.

"Good to hear. Welcome to the 'Daily Gotham' (so unoriginal, I know but I couldn't think of anything else) Mr Grayson, hope the girls didn't scare you. But then again no woman scares you." Mr J said

"You got that right well except Karen, Rachel and Kori." Richard said then received a slap across the arm courtesy of me. "Heh…just kidding about that Kor." He said laughing nervously.

"You better be. Mr J I'm just going out for lunch with Richard I'll be back soon." I said

"Take all the time you need." He replied then we left. Going out of the office was worse than coming in. Women knew he was here so they obviously spruced up. When we walked through many said, 'hi' and waved the odd couple even winked and blew him kisses. I could tell he was really uncomfortable even though he loved women's attention. When we got in the elevator he gave out a sigh of relief.

"And here I thought you loved women and their attention towards you." I said smirking.

"I do, I am after all Gotham's famous playboy." He said

"You seemed rather glad to get out of the office and away from them."

"I've always had a rule about not sleeping with or dating reporters. It's not only bad for the image but also they can spread some nasty rumours in the paper if I don't call them back." He said with a smile.

For some reason I felt kinda hurt when he said it. I know it's stupid coz I hate him but still I sorta, kinda, love him. I know he has a girlfriend and I was a little disappointed but I know they won't last but hearing him say he wouldn't date a reporter broke my heart. I wasn't just looking for a fling, I was looking for something much more and I know for a fact that Richard has commitment issues. He has for as long as I can remember. After we fell out he only went out with Kitten for, well what I heard, 3 months but I had left to go to NYU. I moved back to Gotham after I graduated. Bee had told me since she still lived in Gotham but had gone to Jump City University.

"And what about becoming friends with a reporter? They can embarrass you with stories of when you were younger. Like when you were 13 and tried to chat up two blonde twins. 'Tried' being the key word. What you got was two slaps and a milkshake thrown over you." I said smirking

"You wouldn't dare!" He said smirking

"Try me." I said raising an eyebrow

"Fine if you do that I'll tell another paper that you once made out with the school lab geek in the janitor's closet."

"Huh! That was one time and for a dare."

"Yeah but you still enjoyed it."

"Eh, what can I say, he was a good kisser."

"What about me?!"

"What about you?"

"Aren't I a good kisser?" he asked pretending to be offended

"I dunno I haven't kissed you."

"Maybe you should." He said with a smirk, his face slowly getting closer.

"Ha ha, I'm a reporter remember. If I kiss you and then you don't call me for another kiss I might spread nasty rumours about you." I said with a blush on my face. 'What the hell is that about?! He was going to kiss me.' I thought.

"Wow, no one has ever said 'no' to a kiss from me."

"Well, it's good to be the first."

* * *

We silently drove to the museum coffee café and went inside. It was the same café we went to the first time we met.

"So, we are friends aren't we?" Richard asked when we sat down at a table with our lunch. I had chips and hot chocolate and Richard had coffee and a pizza.

"Yeah." I said

"So you've forgave me for being so horrible to you?" Richard asked.

"I dunno, I haven't thought about it."

"Oh." He said then looked down at his pizza.

"I mean, I guess, after all friends forgive each other when they're being stupid right?"

"Yeah…hey!"

"What?" I said then we sat silently eating our lunch.

"Kori I-" Richard was interrupted by a figure standing at the table taping their foot with their arms crossed. I looked up and saw a lady with long brown hair a blonde highlights, I immediately knew who this was…Marisa.

"Richard who is this?" She asked pointing a manicured finger at me

"This is Kori Anders, you know from the Daily Gotham." Richard said

"Oh and what are you doing with her?"

"I'm interviewing him." I said. I was sitting right there, there was no need to talk about me like I wasn't there.

"You'll find his interview in the next paper, just now we're having a break. So if you don't mind I'd like to finish my lunch then you're free to latch onto Richard when ever you want." I said

"I'll have you know I don't '_latch'_ on to him."

"No? Then what do you do?" She was about to say something when another person came over to us and put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest and kissed her cheek.

"Hey." The person said and when we looked at him we saw it was Roy.

"Umm Roy, what are you doing here?" Marisa asked panicked

"I came to meet you-" he said then his face dropped when he saw Richard and I. "Oh…er…Richard, Kori. I didn't see you there." Roy said then removed his arm from Marisa's waist

"I bet you didn't." Richard said then stood up

"Richie it's not what you think." Marisa said but Richard just walked off.

"Nice meeting you Marisa. I just know you're gonna love my article now. I'll be sure to add the part where you are cheating on Richard. I'm sure it'll do wonders for your rep. Nice seeing you again Roy." I said walking off after Richard. He had headed towards the elevators and when I caught up to him the doors had just opened.

"Do you ever regret something?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused

"Like, have you ever regretted not doing something or doing something."

"Mmm…yeah. What about you?"

"I've regretted a lot of stuff most of it concerns…you."

"Me?"

" Yeah, I regret forgetting about your party, I regret asking Kitten out, I regret not trying harder for your forgiveness. I mean if I tried harder then you and I would never have stopped talking and we'd have been friends longer."

"You know, I've always wondered what would I be like if none of that stuff happened. Would we still be friends or would we be-" He cut himself of before I heard what it was he wanted to say.

"Be what?" I asked curiously

"Nothing."

"Look I'm sorry about Marisa."

"It's ok. I guess I knew it would have happened eventually. I didn't really love her, she was only there to fill in the gap."

"What gap?"

"The one-" Richard was cut off when the elevator jumped then stopped.

"Ok, what just happened?" I asked panicking.

"The elevator just broke down." Richard said leaning against the wall.

"Sorry for the inconvenience folks, we're having a bit of a technical difficulty. The elevator should be working again momentarily." A female voice said through the speaker box.

"I hope it hurries up." I said.

"Always the scardy cat when it comes to elevators huh Kor, Kor." Richard said teasing me.

"Well at least I'm not afraid of…of, spiders!"

"Hey. Do you realise this is where we first met?"

"So it is." I said smiling then suddenly the elevator jerked downwards without warning and shoved me into Richard. At the same time my bag fell and everything inside spilled out.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." I said red faced. "You know I really should get a new bag, a sturdy one."

"It might help. Here let me get those for you." he said and picked up a couple of things. I totally forgot bout my letter for Starfire's advice column until it was to late and Richard picked them up and looked at them.

"You-You're Starfire?" he asked then looked at me. Before I could answer him, the elevator doors opened and he rushed out. I tried catching up with him but he was gone before I was out the museum front doors. I had to take a taxi back to work since he drove of in the R-cycle with my letters still in his hand.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter finished. I'm still working on the next one so be patient. **

Lv Zoe xxx


End file.
